


put your lips close to mine

by shedreamsofstars



Category: Fruits Basket
Genre: F/M, Kyoru - Freeform, because why the heck not, just a lot of rain and a lot of kissing, there's really no plot
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-07
Updated: 2020-06-07
Packaged: 2021-03-04 01:47:18
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,446
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24595519
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/shedreamsofstars/pseuds/shedreamsofstars
Summary: His eyes met hers and she saw the shapes of familiar words in his eyes, felt them humming in his kiss.I love you. I love you. I love you.Maybe they were his words, or maybe they were just an echo of her own reflecting back at her, but nothing changed the fact that they were there. They were true.
Relationships: Honda Tohru/Sohma Kyou
Comments: 13
Kudos: 86





	put your lips close to mine

Perhaps it was the twittering of birds welcoming the sunrise or the chill that had settled into the air, but Tohru Sohma found herself wide awake at a ridiculously early hour. The watery early morning light was just starting to wash the room in a faded glow as she stretched her toes out of the blanket with a quiet sigh.

She gasped at the sudden loss of heat, her eyes fluttering open in surprise. Pulling the covers back around herself tightly, Tohru glanced to her side to make sure she hadn’t disturbed Kyo.

He lay on his back beside her, a hand flopped haphazardly across his face whilst the other was wrapped lovingly around her waist, tucking her neatly against his side. He didn’t stir, but even with his face partially hidden, Tohru could tell that he was sleeping uncomfortably.

She reached out a hand to brush the hair back from his face, careful not to let her cold fingers linger against his skin too much. He never slept well when the air was heavy with the scent of rain, and today was no different.

It may have been a while since the cat spirit had bid him farewell, but it had not done so without leaving behind a lifelong memento or two – his response to rainy days being one of them.

The familiar memory of Kyo dragging his feet in the rain, an adorably grumpy pout on his face, brought a smile to Tohru’s face. Without hesitation, she leaned up and pressed a gentle kiss against the frown that marred his forehead.

He shifted under her touch but didn’t wake, and Tohru took the chance to appreciate just how precious this moment was to her. It was still crazy to her that she could do something as simple as touch him. That she was even _allowed_ to.

To touch him, to hold him, to kiss him without reason - it was everything to her. And as she gazed at the sleeping man beside her, she already knew that it wouldn’t matter how many times she woke up beside Kyo. It would still never be enough to satisfy her longing for him.

He was special to her in ways no one else had ever been. In ways she knew no one else ever could be. What they had was far from perfect, but it was true, and it was beautiful, and it was theirs.

Deciding to get up and get a head start on breakfast, Tohru reluctantly disentangled herself from Kyo’s arms and slipped out of bed. The two usually took turns making food for one another, but since she was already up and the weather being what it was, she decided to let Kyo rest for the day.

He’d grumble about it being unfair on her later, but Tohru didn’t mind.

It hadn’t been long since she and Kyo had moved out of Shigure’s place. They had both had to work tirelessly to save enough money to even afford somewhere, but finally having a place to call their home was worth it.

Well, technically her _true_ home was still in bed, and he was likely to stay there for a long while yet, but this one was nice too. She was especially looking forward to fixing it up and making it somewhere they could one day raise their children, even if the thought brought a blush to her cheeks.

She was trying to carefully tiptoe down the stairs when the pitter patter of rain hitting the roof hummed through the house. Without thinking, Tohru padded across the main room and slid open the front door.

The sound of the rain intensified, and a rush of cool air brushed against her skin as Tohru stepped out onto the deck and caught view of the countryside beyond. The birds she had heard earlier had all fluttered into hiding, and the world outside looked so calm and peaceful that she couldn’t help but stare.

She watched with a mesmerised fascination as the water droplets splashed against the rocks in the garden, dropping to her knees as her mind recalled the moment she first found herself falling in love with the man she had promised the rest of her life to.

She had been so afraid that day.

Of him, yes. But even more than that, she had been afraid that she would lose him. That Kyo would disappear and leave her just as her mother and father had. The sight of his true from should have paralysed her, and maybe for a moment it had … but even then she had known that losing him would be unbearable.

And so she had fought him. She had fought against him with all she had to keep from losing him and maybe it had been selfish of her, but he had shown her that sometimes putting yourself first was okay.

Sometimes it was okay to be selfish.

Lost in her own thoughts, Tohru let out an involuntary shriek as a pair of warm hands wrapped themselves around her waist and pulled her backwards. She turned to see a flash of orange hair and realised that she hadn’t even heard Kyo approach.

“Good morning Kyo-kun,” she whispered softly, her heartbeat skipping wildly at the sight of him.

Kyo looked at her sleepily before pulling her further into his chest and hugging her tighter. “What’s good about it,” he grumbled, burying his face against her neck. Tohru could only smile at the completely expected grumpiness.

“Well, there’s you for starters. Seeing you always makes me feel good.”

Kyo met her gaze with a frown that she knew he didn’t mean. “God, why are you like that. I’m trying to be miserable but then you go and say something cute like that.”

Tohru laughed, reaching for his hands. “But it’s true. You make me so happy Kyo-kun.”

Kyo didn’t respond immediately and Tohru got the feeling that he was taking some time to process and take in her words. He had always been reluctant to believe anything positive about himself, and she got the feeling that he was still struggling with that now.

So instead of letting him dwell on it, she squeezed his hand and drew his attention elsewhere. “You’re actually up much earlier than I was expecting,” Tohru commented, leaning back to rest her head against his chest.

Kyo leaned down and kissed her cheek softly. “I woke up and you weren’t there,” he said plainly, voice muffled as he pressed more kisses against the side of her jaw. “I missed you.”

Tohru twisted in his lap and his kiss missed its intended target, landing against the edge of her lips instead as the butterflies inside her fluttered at the touch. His eyes met hers and she saw the shapes of familiar words in his eyes, felt them humming in his kiss.

_I love you. I love you. I love you._

Maybe they were his words, or maybe they were just an echo of her own reflecting back at her, but nothing changed the fact that they were there. They were true.

“You missed me?” she whispered, unable to hide the smile that had settled on her lips. His face turned red all of a sudden and he looked away from her bashfully. The fact that he could kiss her without a thought, but admitting he missed her had him blushing madly made her heart soar dangerously.

Kyo didn’t repeat the sentiment, but at this point she didn’t need him to. He had already told her everything she needed to know. “I miss you when you aren’t with me too,” she told him as she reached up and guided his face towards hers.

Tangling her fingers in Kyo’s dishevelled hair, Tohru captured his lips for her own in a sweet kiss. They were just as warm and soft as he was, and when he reciprocated with a more insistent kiss of his own, she felt as if she could get lost in him forever.

His lips never left hers as he began to stand, pulling Tohru up with him. He paused mid-kiss, meeting her gaze with a look of pure wonder and an unspoken question in his auburn eyes. Tohru hooked her arms around his neck in response, locking her legs around Kyo’s waist as he lifted her up into his arms.

He pressed his forehead to hers with a tender smile, kicking the door shut behind him as he carried her back into the warmth of the house in a flurry of hurried kisses and whispered words.

They completely forgot all about breakfast, finding other ways to pass the rainy morning together.

**Author's Note:**

> thanks for reading whatever you'd call this self-indulgent piece.
> 
> if you fancy joining a kyoru discord server and talking more about these two dorks, i'd love to have you there:  
> https://discord.gg/8NjdGcr


End file.
